JP 11-275826 discloses a rotary electric machine comprising two rotors and one stator. The one stator is placed between the two rotors. Then, the two rotors and the one stator are concentrically arranged so as to have the same axis.
A single coil is formed on stator. Then, combined currents are passed through the single coil to generate rotating magnetic fields corresponding in number to the number of rotors. With this configuration, it becomes possible for one of the two rotors to be used with the one stator to constitute a motor, while the other of the two rotors can be used with the one stator to constitute a generator.
In addition, similar technologies are also described in Japanese Patent Publications JP 11-275827 and JP 11-275828.
However, in the rotary electric machine disclosed in JP 11-275826, no stators are disposed at locations opposing the end faces of the rotor in the rotating axis direction, which results in a problem that it is not possible to make effective use of the end faces of the rotor in the rotating axis direction.
The present invention, which addresses the above-described problem, advantageously provides a rotary electric machine capable of making effective use of both end faces of a rotor in a rotating axis direction.